The Hampster Movie
|writer=Brian Roberts |story=Chris Meledandri Kirk Wise |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Matthew Jensen |editor=Andrew Stanton |studio= |distributor=Universal Pictures |release=March 8, 2019 |time=99 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$173 million |gross=$1.849 million |preceded=''The Animals in the Attic'' |followed=''Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure'' }} The Hampster Movie is an 2019 American animated adventure comedy film directed by Gary Trousdale and Steven Spielberg. The movie title was theatrically released on March 8, 2019 by Universal Pictures and was produced by Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Amblin Partners, ImageMovers, Participant Media, Jerry Bruckheimer Films and WingNut Films. The film stars Will Arnett, Andy Samberg, George Lopez, Genesis Rodriguez, Chris Pratt, Ben Stiller, Jamie Chung and Tara Strong who had lead the voice roles for the film. Plot Once upon a time, there was a hampster name Remy, a orange hamster who had been in a fictional populated town. Cast * Will Arnett as Remy * Andy Samberg as Gabriel * George Lopez as Gary * Genesis Rodriguez as Taylor * Chris Pratt as Robert * Ben Stiller as Bob * Jamie Chung as Mia * Tara Strong as Angela Production In 2015, it was announced that the movie title will be in-development with Jerry Bruckheimer producing the movie title, and in 2017, it was announced that the movie title will be in-production with Will Arnett, Andy Samberg, George Lopez, Genesis Rodriguez, Chris Pratt, Ben Stiller, Jamie Chung and Tara Strong providing the lead voice roles. Casting In 2017, Will Arnett announced that he is voicing Tom. The casting was directed by Jamie Sparer Roberts who directs the casting with Ralph Breaks the Internet. Visual effects and animation The special visual effects, imagery, character animation and computer graphics for the movie was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides the special visual effects, imagery, character animation and computer graphics with Stuart Little and Sarcastics and the movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. Sound The sound for the movie was recorded, mixed, edited and designed at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America with Gary Rydstrom and Gary Summers mixing the re-recording and Gary Rydstrom designing the sound. Music The music for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and the score was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions. The soundtrack will be released digitally on February 28, 2019 and on Compact Disc on March 8, 2019 by Interscope Records. Lorne Balfe was originally the film's composer, but was replaced by Henry Jackman. Release The movie title will be released theatrically on March 8, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Universal Pictures and released by DreamWorks Animation. The 3D conversion was created by Legend3D. The film was originally scheduled to be released on July 12, 2019, but was pushed back to March 8, 2019 to avoid competitions with Stuber, Crawl and 17 Bridges. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 25, 2018 and was shown before Ready Player One and Major Lazer: The Movie * The first trailer was released on July 4, 2018 and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and Christopher Robin * The final trailer was released on December 1, 2018 and was shown before Stuart Little, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Sarcastics, Mary Poppins Returns and Bumblebee: The Movie Home media The Hampster Movie was released worldwide on 4K Blu-ray & Blu-ray on June 18, 2019, Blu-ray 3D on June 25, 2019, Digital Download on June 4, 2019 and on DVD on August 27, 2019 in UK by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. The DVD version was never released in the United States until December 15, 2020. Reception Box office As of March 26, 2019, The Hampster Movie was grossed $1.849 million in the United States more than the budget $173 million in the United States. Credits Gallery References Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:ImageMovers films Category:Participant Media films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:WingNut Films films Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:Films about hampsters Category:Animated films about hampsters Category:American films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in Illinois Category:3D animated films